Trip to Japan
by liZzaa-chan
Summary: Boboiboy dan teman-temannya akan bertarung melawan alien jahat bukan hanya di pulau rintis saja. mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. apakah mereka akan berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka? apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Terimakasih kalian telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Sebenarnya gua terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitas gua, SAKING sibuknya gua sampe bosen dan akhirnya gua memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini untuk mengisi kebosanan author so cute ini #plaakk...**

**Okay, sekarang mari kita baca fic in-...**

**"author, cepet! Pesawatnya mau berangkat nih. Gua kagak mau bayar uang tambahan lagi gara-gara ketinggalan pesawat." ****keluh si**** halilintar.**

**I-iya****... Kagak sabaran banget sih lu. Ni gua berangkat.**

**Ehem.. Ehemm... Sorry, tadi ada kesalahan teknik sedikit. Okay, mari kita baca ****fic**** (gaje+OOC) ini.**

.

.

.

perjalanan ke Jepang

chapter 1:

adudu pasrah dengan diri sendiri, probe pasrah dengan orang lain, dan komputer pasrah dengan keadaan(?). pagi itu (padahal udh asar tuh) adudu bingung, bimbang, dan gelisah karena dia tidak bisa mengalahkan boboiboy. padahal adudu sudah berjanji dengan mamanya bahwa dia akan hapuskan boboiboy dari dunia ini (padahal cukup di cerita ini), dia juga berjanji untuk menaklukkan planet ini. tapi, boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya selalu menghalangi misi adudu. sampai pada saat probe membaca artikel wikipedia(?) mengenai tempat-tempat indah di bumi ini. tempat-tempat itu salah satunya adalah jepang. jadi probe mengajak adudu untuk pergi ke jepang dengan alasan di jepang terdapat bahan bakar energi selain koko yang sama kuatnya. lalu mereka pergi ke jepang dengan kapal angkasa baru milik adudu (author: cie.. yang punya kapal angkasa baru)

pada saat mereka pergi, probe tidak sengaja menjatuhkan brosur liburan yang sudah ditanda tanganin oleh gua(?) di atas kepala gopal. gopal lalu memberitahukannya kepada boboiboy cs (dan kawan-kawan). mereka curiga karena di brosur itu ada tulisan "adudu cs pasrah jadi mereka mau ke jepang (disuruh author)". mereka bingung, apakah mereka harus pergi untuk melindungi masyarakat di jepang atau tetap di pulau rintis.

boboiboy: macam mana nih? kita takkan lah pergi jauh-jauh dari pulau rintis ni.

yaya: ha'a lah.. apa lagi orang tua aku lagi pergi ke australia (author: ihh, enak banget, bisa liburan. jgn lupa, gua nitip oleh-olehnya xd), nanti adek aku di rumah sendirian.

ying: yalo, aku juga takut kalau harus pergi jauh dari rumah.

fang: tenang, tidak usah takut, ying. kan ada gua [pose gaya cool] #modus_tuh

gopal: hehh... saat macam pun kau msh sempat lagi?

fang: [berbisik ke gopal] namanya juga usaha, bro.

gopal: iyelah tu ...

(author: fang, kenapa? kenapaa? kenapa kau menghianatiku? sakitnya tuh disini..) #bleekk

boboiboy: dah .. dahh ... yang sekarang kita pikirkan tu, macam mana mau tolong orang-orang di sana.

lalu semua merenung dan berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang di sana. boboiboy dan kawan-kawan masih bingung untuk memutuskan pilihan. tapi, karena usul ochobot yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi, akhirnya mereka pergi (sekalian liburan tuh, biaya ditanggung author .. tapi, pinjam dulu yaa).

saat menuju bandara~

boboiboy dan kawan-kawan mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena mereka akan pergi berlibur, eh maksudnya bertarung di jepang. mereka meminta restu tok aba, nenek ying, pak kumar, dan adik yaya.

boboiboy: boboiboy pergi dulu, tok.

tok aba: hati-hati di sana, boboiboy. kalau ada apa-apa cepat telepon atok lewat sms (?)

boboiboy:?

nenek ying: hati-hati di jalan ya.

ying: iya, nek.

yaya: adik sekarang sama tok aba dlu tau. jgn nakal ya.

yaya adik: gugu gaga ga ga goo goo gaga ... [Bahasa bayi]

pak kumar: jaga diri baik-baik wahai anakku.

gopal: baik.. baik, abah..

boboiboy, yaya, fang, ying, gopal, ochobot, author (?): kitorang pergi dulu .. dahh..

saat di pesawat~

[kebetulan yang menjadi pilot di situ adalah author]

yaya: macam mana ni mau melawan adudu. pasti mereka sudah menyiapkan senjata perlawanan dan pertahanan yang kuat.

gopap: ha'ah lah .. macam mana ni boboiboy?

boboiboy: hmm ...

ochobot: aha! aku tau .. sini jam kekuatan kalian semua!

fang: untuk apa, ochobot?

ochobot: aku mau meng-upgrade jam kuasa kalian.

semua: hahh? meng-upgrade?

ochobot: ha'ah .. tunggu kejap!

setelah beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya jam kekuasaan mereka sudah ter-upgrade. boboiboy menjadi menguasai 5 elemen, yaitu gempa, toufan, halilintar, magma, dan es. yaya menjadi bisa menambah dan mengurangi gravitasi, serta biskuit buatannya menjadi lebih lezat (author: syukurlah). ying bisa memperlambat dan mempercepat waktu lebih lama sehingga bisa saja melebihi kecepatan tahun cahaya. gopal menjadi bisa mengganti bukan hanya benda, tetapi jg makhluk hidup, asalkan dia menginginkannya. dan yang terakhir fang, dia menjadi bisa membentuk bayangan di malam hari atau tanpa cahaya dan bisa membentuk bayang sesuai imajinasinya serta bisa berwana dan tidak hanya hitam (author: mungkin klo dia kangen sama ying dia bakalan buat bayangan bentuk ying #plaakk)

ochobot: okay, sekarang kuasa kalian sudah ter-upgrade. jadi gunakanlah dengan semaksimal mungkin.

semua: okay...

tiba-tiba~

pilot: pengumuman-pengumuman, aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk untuk kalian semua...

boboiboy: hahh kabar apa itu?

gopal: errr…. kabar baik je la dulu.

pilot: okay.. ehem.. ehemm... cek.. cek.. 1.. 2.. 3.. ehemm... kita sudah sampai di jepang...

yaya: huhh... akhirnya, tak sabar mau liat pemandangan di sana...

ying: hmm…. terus, kabar buruknya apa?

pilot: kabar buruknya adalah kita akan menabrak gunung fuji.. [ekspresi datar]

semua: APA ?! TIDAKKK!

* * *

**Yeaayyy…. Chapter 1 akhirnya selesai. Yang sudah membaca ini, mohon dimaklumi saja kalau fic nya kaya gini.. dan sekarang MOHON REVIEWNYAA! Terimakasih.. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

Gopal: m-macam ... Macam mana nih, boboiboy? A-aku belum mau matilah boboiboy .. [sambil mengguncang-guncang boboiboy dan menyemburkan kuah alami]

BoBoiBoy: a .. a .. Ju ... Ga ... Ti ... dakk ... Ta ... Apakah ...

Fang: macam mana bisa macam ni, pilot?

Ying: yalo, kok bisa sih?

Pilot: kan gua yang jadi authornya, jadi terserah gua dong~ [senyum jaim]

Lalu semua jatoh dengan kaku dan kaget ke lantai.

Pramugara (papa zola): sudah, sudah.. Sekarang siapkan sabuk pengaman kalian.

Boboiboy: eiittts ... Cikgu papa?

Pramugara: iya, ada apa wahai anak muda?

Fang: macam mana cikgu bisa jadi pramugara nih?

Pramugara: sebenarnya, menjadi pramugara adalah ambisi cikgu sejak kecil lagi ...

[Anak-anak, beritahu cikgu, apa cita-cita kalian?]

[Saya nak jadi pegoam.]

[Saya nak jadi dokter, cikgu.]

[saya nak jadi pramugara terhandsome di dunia (#bleekk) saya akan lindungi penumpang dari kejahatan dan saya akan tunjukkan jalan kebenarann...] #gaya_alay

Boboiboy: ...

Teriakan .. menangis ...

Pilot: kita akan tabrakan dalam hitungan 5 menit dari sekarang...

Semua: TIDAAKKKK~

Boboiboy: aduh, macam mana nih? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? A-aku... Aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada yaya sebelum aku mati. Ya, ini saatnya...

Fang: Aku... Aku... Bagaimana nih? Aku belum mau mati.. Tapi, aku akan ungkapkan perasaanku kepada my dear ying sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini. Agar aku bias tenang di sana.

Boboiboy: emm ... Yaya?

Fang: ehemm .. emm ... Ying?

Yaya dan ying: apa?

Boboiboy: a ... Aku ... Sebenarnya ...

Fang: s ... s ... s ... suka ... Errr ...

Boboiboy, fang: sama ... Kamu ...

Yaya dan ying: APAA? (kurang panjang tuh tanda tanyanya!)

Pilot: wahhh... So sweat... Lagi seru nih, kapan-kapan aja deh tabrakannya... ini adalah moment yang wajib diabadikan… CISSS…

Semua: APPAAAA?! #plaakk!

Boboiboy: apesal bisa macam ni?

Pilot: iyalah, kan gua yang jadi authornya... udah lupa?

Lalu semua jatoh dengan kaku ke lantai (lagi).

saat di jepang~

mereka melihat pemandangan yang berbeda. sebuah pemandangan yang belum pernah mereka lihat di pulau rintis. pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

ying: Kon'nichiwa Nihon

yaya: eitts, artinya apa tuh?

ying: halo jepang...

yaya: hmm... kau pake bahasa jepang ya?

ying: iya..

yaya: Imōto-chan bisa bahasa jepang?

ying: sedikit, onee-chan..

boboiboy: onee-chan?

gopal: Imōto-chan?

ying: iya.. onee-chan itu artinya kakak.. [mungkin]

yaya: Imōto-chan itu artinya adik.. [mungkin juga]

fang: heh.. belum lancar bahasa inggris mau belajar bahasa jepang pula?

yaya dan ying: APA KAU CAKAP?

fang: takde ... aku tak cakap apa-apa ... [tampang tak berdosa]

boboiboy; dah .. dahh ... jom kita pegi ke hotel .. aku lah penat nih ...

gopal: jom! aku pun lah penat juga nih ..

saat di perjalanan menuju hotel. tiba-tiba~

semua: APAA? TIDAAAKKKKKKK!

* * *

**maklumin aja fic-nya kaya gini... author baru, jadi msh belum berpengalaman... silakan kritik dan saran, yang bawel-bawel, yang cerewet-cerewet..**

**mohon reviewnya~**


	3. Chapter 3

Ying: haya, kok bisa macam ni?

Boboiboy: sepertinya adudu telah mendahului kita sampai di jepang, dan dia telah membuat kekacauan di kota ini.

Gopal: m-macam mana nih boboiboy?

Boboiboy: hmm…

Tiba-tiba~

Adudu: WUAHAHAHAHAHA…. Sudah aku duga, kalian akan menyusulku ke sini?

Probe: tapi, kapan incik bos mendu-..

sebelum probe menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, adudu langsung memotongnya.

Adudu: DIAM! sekarang, kasih aku ochobot atau bersiaplah untuk MATI.. WUAHAHAHAHA…

Ying: DASAR KEPALA KOTAK!

Boboiboy: kami takkan bagi kau ochobot.

Fang: heh.. Marilah kalau berani.. harimau ba-..

sebelum fang sempat mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, adudu terlebih dulu memanggil robot tempurnya yang 7x lebih kuat daripada si robot PETAI. Adudu membelinya dari bagogo menggunakan card kredit plutonium sebelum berangkat ke jepang.

Adudu: ROBOT TEMPUR, SERANG MEREKA!

Fang: eh?

Boboiboy: boboiboy kuasa tiga..

Gempa: ying, yaya, selamatkan orang-orang, ajak mereka ke tempat yang aman!

Ying dan yaya: baik..

Gempa: taufan, halilintar, kalian bantu aku melawan 3 robot tempur ini!

Taufan dan halilintar: okay!

Gempa: gopal, kau lindungi ochobot dan bawa dia ke tempat yang aman!

Gopal: errr…. Baiklah, boboiboy.. mari sini ochobot, ikut aku!

Ochobot: okay..

Gempa: taufan, mari kita kaburkan pandangan dia! Halilntar serang dia menggunakan pedang halilintar!

Taufan dan halilintar: baik..

Fang: aku macam mane?

Taufan: kau bantu doa je lah.. hehee.. [tesenyum mengejek]

Fang: APAA? [dan beberapa perempatan pun muncul di kepala fang]

Gempa: dah.. dahh… fang, lebih baik kau kumpulkan tenaga untuk membuat naga bayang! robot ni sepertinya sangat kuat, aku tidak yakin kami mampu mengalakannya.

Fang: em.. [mengangguk]

Selagi boboiboy sibuk melawan robot tempur adudu, ying dan yaya juga sibuk melindungi orang-orang di sana. Tapi, orang-orang yang mereka tolong kesulitan untuk mengerti bahasa dari ying dan yaya.

Yaya: macam mana nih, ying? Aku tak bisa bahasa jepang.

Ying: haya, yaya.. Kau kira aku bisa ke bahasa jepang? Aku juga tak bisa lah.

Yaya: hmm.. Tadi, waktu turun dari pesawat kau bisa..

Ying: hehee... Tadi itu liat google translate lah, makanya ada yang salah, onee-chan..

Yaya: heh.. Aha! Aku tau, kau translate kalimat di google itu, jadi kita mudah untuk bekomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sini.

Ying: benar juga, onee-chan.. Tunggu sebentar!

Yaya: ayo, cepat!

Ying: Nah, sudah..

Ying dan yaya pun berusaha berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sina dengan bahasa yang sederhana. Akhirnya mereka pun berhasil melindungi dan membawa orang-orang ke tempat yang aman. Di tempat lain, gopal ketakutan dan bingung, dia harus membawa ochobot ke tempat yang aman. Tapi, dia merasa bahwa tidak ada tempat yang aman di sana. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi bersama yaya dan ying di tempat mereka berlindung. Sementara itu, fang berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga sebanyak-banyaknya untuk membuat naga bayang selagi boboiboy dan teman-temannya sibuk mengurus tugas mereka masing-masing. Boboiboy merasa lelah dan lemas karena bertarung melawan robot yang 7x lebih kuat dari robot yang dahulu tidak bisa mereka kalahkan.

Taufan: habislah kitaa...

Halilintar: oii! Positif sedikit lah!

Taufan: matilah kitaaa... [Pasrah]

Gempa: taufan, halilintar, kita harus berjuang sampai titik (koma) darah penghabisan! Kita harus semangat! Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan robot itu! FIRE!(?)

Taufan, halilintar: FIRE! (Lho, kok jadi 'fire'? Apa hubungannya? Entahlah)

Gempa, taufan, halilintar: COMBO VERY SUPER GEMPA, TAUFAN, DAN HALILINTARRR! HIIYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

GUBRAK, JEGERR, PLAAKK, BOAMM, HIYAA, EAA, EAA(?) (baca: 'EA' adalah kata yang sering diucapkan pak guru author) #abaikan!

Gempa: serangan kita tak berkesan.. Robot itu kuat sangat..

Taufan: errr... Sudah kuduga, inilah akhir dari hidupku.. T_T

Halilintar: DIAM KAU! Kita tidak boleh mati di sini! Kan masih ada fang..

Taufan: tapi, harusnya dia sudah membuat naga bayang sekarang.

Gempa: eh? Iya lah. Dimana dia?

Taufan: heh.. bocah itu tidak bisa diandalkan.

Gempa: dah.. dah.. sebelum tenaga kita habis, kita kan masih bisa berjuang..

Halilintar: betul tuh. Kita masih ada satu peluang je..

Taufan: tapi, kalau gagal habislah..

(sweatdroped)

Halilintar: ish, kau ni..

Gempa: jom lah kita lawan robot tu lagi! Kita kuatkan lagi combo kita.

Halilintar: jom!

Taufan: hahh….. jom lah.. [pasrah]

Mereka pun melawan robot itu lagi. Taufan yang mulai lemas dan takut hanya bisa pasrah sahaja. Tapi, gempa dan halilintar masih besemangat _demi menyelamatkan nyawa manusia yang wajib dilindungi dan ditegakkan hak-haknya untuk hidup di dunia_ _ini_ (#kurang_alay, thor).

Taufan: GERUDI MEGA TAUFAN!

Halilintar: PEDANG MEGA HALILINTAR!

Gempa: GOLEM TANAH!

HIIYAAAA!

Gempa: MARI, KUATKAN SERANGAN!

Halilintar, taufan: hem.. [mengangguk]

HHHIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Akhirnya mereka pun berhasil mengalahkan robot itu (robotnya udah _out _duluan)

Halilintar: hah? Udah lari?

Taufan: syukurlah..

Gempa: hem… takpe lah, jadi orang-orang disini udah selamat.. jom, kita bagi tahu mereka.. boboiboy cantum semula..

Boboiboy pun sudah bersatu kembali. Dia ingin memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa robot itu sudah pergi.

Boboiboy: yaya, ying, gopal, ochobot, aku lah berjaya.

Yaya: terbaiklah kau boboiboy..

Boboiboy: hehe.. Eh? Tapi, mana fang?

Ochobot: bukannya dia sama kau tadi?

Boboiboy: hah? Tidak.. tadi, aku menyuruhnya mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membuat naga bayang. Tapi, dia tidak kunjung membuatnya..

Ying: haya, sepertinya akan ada masalah baru, maa…

Gopal: heh.. si fang tu mungkin sembunyi je..

Boboiboy: kita harus mencarinya!

Ochobot: okay..

Mereka pun mulai mencari makhluk ungu itu. Tapi, mereka tidak menemukannya. Mereka sudah mencari selama (kurang dari) 2 jam.

Gopal: istirhat dulu je, boboiboy.. kami lah penat nih..

Boboiboy: tapi, kita belum menemukan fang. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

Tiba-tiba~

Adudu: WUAHAHAHAHA…. Berterima kasih lah kepadaku karena aku masih memberikan kalian waktu untuk hidup!

Yaya: apa maksudmu?

Adudu: aku menyuruh robotku untuk pergi, dann….

Boboiboy: DIMANA FANG? JAWAB!

Adudu: hoho.. kau sudah menebaknya ya? si bocah ingusan itu.. WUAHAHAHAHA…. Dia sudah aku culik dan kubawa ke tempat yang kalian tidak akan bisa menemukannya..

Probe: yup! Benar, kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan bocah itu di pulau apung…

Adudu: ISSHHH…. APESAL KAU BAGI TAHU DIAORANG, HAHH?

Probe: m-maaf, incik bos… aku tak sengaja keceplosan tadi..

Boboiboy, dkk: HAHH? PULAU APUNG?

Adudu: iya, memang benar.. tapi, kalian juga tidak tahu dimana pulau itu berada….. WUAHAHAHA…

Boboiboy: APA YANG KAU MAU, HAHH?

Ying: YALO, APESAL KAU CULIK FANG? (cie.. ying marah.. pacarnya diculik ya? Hehe..)

Adudu: hoho.. aku cuma mau kuasa ochobot. Dan… aku tidak membutuhkan koko lagi. Karena, aku sudah punya energi pengganti yang jauh lebih hebat dari koko tok aba. WUAHAHAHAHA…. Sampai jumpa lagi, boboiboy…. WUAHAHAHAHAHA…

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Boboiboy tampak tidak terima karena salah satu temannya diculik oleh adudu. Dia harus menyelamatkan fang. Tapi, dia tidak tahu dimana pulau apung itu. Pasti di sana fang kehausan, kelaparan, dan kedinginan. Dan dia bisa mati kalau terus begitu. Apa yang harus dilakukan boboiboy dan teman-temannya?

* * *

**Maaf kalau yang ini kurang bagus fic-nya. Sama gaya bahasanya masih acak-acakkan. hehee….. piss o,piss…. Authornya keabisan ide sama keabisan kata-kata.**


End file.
